This invention relates to an infrared heater as it is called.
The conventional so-called infrared heater ignites liquid fuel such as kerosene or kerosene oil ejected from a burner means including a blower and a nozzle, and strikes the resultant jet flame against a radiating plate disposed in front of the burner means to heat such radiating plate, thereby radiating infrared rays outward from the radiating plate to heat the ambient air. Such conventional infrared heater, however, strikes the jet flame from the burner means directly against the radiating plate, so that the radiating plate is not heated uniformly but only partially and its temperature is liable to rise excessively, making the temperature control of the radiating plate difficult. Further, the jet flame is blown off from apertures bored in the radiating plate, which will lead to danger as well as to objectionable appearance. The known infrared heater is additionally defective in that it requires a long time for fully heating the ambient air because of its relatively narrow angle of radiation.